


Bewildering

by lucypher_13



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucypher_13/pseuds/lucypher_13
Summary: When Kihyun’s sister suddenly fallen in love with her brother’s fellow MONSTA X member, Hoseok.





	

“That’s enough for today, practice dismissed.”

MONSTA X members cheered as they slumped down to take a break. The practice for their upcoming comeback had been exhausting as ever. The practice room soon filled with members’ gasping breaths, trying to catch some air into their lungs.

Minhyuk, sprawled on the floor, wiping the sweat off of his forehead and glanced at the door, expecting ‘someone’ to come in. But when that ‘someone’ still hasn’t showed itself for another minutes, he darted his eyes to Kihyun –who also in his sprawled position like Minhyuk’s, but Kihyun had his head rested on Hyunwoo’s lap–. “Why isn’t your sister here yet?”

“My sister?” Kihyun grabbed his cellphone out of his to check the time. “The practice dismissed 10 minutes earlier than usual. My sister always comes on time, so just wait for another 10 minutes.”

It was exactly 10 minutes later, someone knocked on the door from outside and Changkyun –he was closer to the door than the others– went to open it, revealing a smiling Kihyun’s sister, holding a big plastic bag with both of her hands which smells like a food. “(Y/N) is finally here!” Changkyun exclaimed happily as soon as he saw you.

“Who’s ready for the foods?” You shouted cheerfully as you made your way to the center of the practice room and the boys were screaming happily, quickly surrounding you like a bunch of hungry animals –well they were indeed feeling hungry though–. You handed seven lunch boxes one by one to the starving boys and each of them thanked you. Soon they were eating like there’s no tomorrow and you could only just chuckle at them.

Kihyun was the only one among MONSTA X members who has a little sister and that little sister is you. Your name is Yoo (Y/N), and your age is the same with Changkyun’s. The first time you met with 6 other members is when they spend their free weekend together in Kihyun’s house. You were enjoying your time, listening to music and reading your favorite novel on your bed, when suddenly Kihyun knocked on your door and asked you to help him serve foods and drinks for the others. At first, you were nervous because that was the first time you see your brother’s fellow members and were afraid if they are arrogant because they are idols. But thankfully, all of them were so kind to her and it didn’t take long for them to treat her like their own little sister.

Ever since then, Kihyun always asked for your help to bring foods and drinks for them after practice and it has became your daily routine. Not that you mind it, thanks to that, you could visit Starship building everyday and you could even meet and got acquainted with the other famous idols such as SISTAR, Boyfriend and WJSN. And one more reason you didn’t mind about this tiring task at all...

“Thank you for the food, (Y/N)–ah.” Hyungwon said as he finished the food and gave the empty lunch box back to you so you could put it back to plastic bag.

“How’s the food, oppa?”

“Good, like always.”

As Hyungwon also smiled when he said that, you couldn’t help but to smile so wide and a bit blushing. It was quiet amazing that you felt so happy only by Hyungwon’s one sentence and three words. Hyungwon found it so adorable to see you smile like that and he lifted his left hand high enough to pats on your hair, which make your smile turn into a sheepish giggle.

“You’re really cute.” Hyungwon added again and this time you felt like you’re ready to faint any moment due to the happiness. Your pink–haired brother, Kihyun, _accidentally_ watched the scene while still eating and he silently pretending want to vomit.

It’s not a secret for your brother, Kihyun, anymore that you were having a crush on the tallest member of the group. The first time you saw him, you just fell for Hyungwon’s ~~look~~ charm and you also thought of him as a character from your favorite romantic novel who came to life. Since then, you always tried your best to stay close to him as much and as long as you can.

Aside from Kihyun, there’s another one who knew you had a thing for Hyungwon and as he was watching you two interacting –which he though it’s too intimate– in grimace. Kihyun patted his shoulder and gave him a knowing smile before they continued to eat their foods.

* * *

It was already 9 in the night, MONSTA X members were leaving the Starship building to go back to their dorm one by one. Kihyun had already left earlier with Jooheon and Changkyun to buy some groceries for the dorm’s empty fridge. After they left, Hyungwon took this chance to also leave because he had already missing his bed so much. While for Hyunwoo and Minhyuk, they were standing on the entrance along with you who trying to persuade them you could go home alone.

“I’ll be fine, Hyunwoo oppa, Minhyukkie oppa. You two are already tired from practicing this whole day, you should go back to dorm and get some rest.” When Minhyuk was ready to protest, you added again. “It only takes 15 minutes from here to my home. Besides, I’m quite confident with my legs speed if there’s something happens...which I hope there isn’t.”

Hyunwoo and Minhyuk were indeed feeling so tired, and they barely could open their eyes anymore, that’s why you insisted on going home alone. But you were a girl, and your Kihyun’s favorite and precious and only little sister, and it was already dark out there, they didn’t want something bad to happen to you. Usually it was Kihyun who always walks you home, but since he already left...

When you felt they weren’t convinced enough, you added again. “I’ll be fine on my own. I can take care of myself. I promise. I’ll call Kihyun oppa or one of you if there’s something happen. Okay? Now please... Go home and take a rest.”

Hyunwoo and Minhyuk looked at each other for a while, still a bit unsure to leave you to go home alone. But since you were being so insistent, they gave up and bid you a goodbye. They stole few glances at you between their steps away and you smiled at them reassuringly. After they disappeared from your sight, you took a deep breath and glanced at the road you’re going to take alone tonight. You gulped as it looked really dark –even though there were a lot of street lamps– and scary enough. Usually there was always Kihyun to walk by your side so that you will feel safe no matter how dark it is, but now since you were by yourself tonight...

“Okay now I regret insisted on rejecting Hyunwoo oppa’s and Minhyuk oppa’s offer to walk me home…” You mumbled to yourself. You took a slow deep breath to calm your pounding heart and you let it out slowly. You kept repeating it for like minutes before you felt like you’re ready to go. Just as you were about to move your legs, someone called your name from behind.

“(Y/N)?”

You turned around to see a familiar man with his silver blue–tipped hair standing few steps away from you. “Hoseok oppa!” You were about to ask why he is still here, but then you remembered he stayed to practice a little bit more, typical of him.

“Why are you still here? I thought you already went home.” Hoseok asked in curiousity and then you told him about you rejected their offer and planned to go home alone. “Are you crazy? Don’t you know it could be pretty dangerous in the dark when you’re alone? I’ll walk you home, let’s go.”

This time you didn’t say no because the courage you had before has disappeared fully when you saw the dark road and you really glad Hoseok offered you to walk back home. “I’m sorry to bother you, Hoseok oppa... I know that you’re really tired.” You said to him, who was walking by your side together to your home.

“It’s okay, (Y/N). As long as you’re safe.” Hoseok said, then he added. “Because who knows what will that tiny hamster do if he knows his little sister go home alone in the dark?”

You chuckled softly at that. Both of you went silent for a while, and you took the chance to glance at Hoseok. Hoseok was one of MONSTA X members you’re least closer with until now. He spent most of his time practicing that caused you to had lesser time and chances to get know about him and get closer to him. But now, Hoseok was here, walking you home, so that was a bit surprising to you.

All you knew about Hoseok, or Wonho, that’s what the fans always called –or screamed out loud when he’s on stage–, was that he have the most perfect body among the members –and you kinda acknowledge it because you often saw his honey abs when MONSTA X were practicing Hero–. Since now Hoseok was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, you didn’t waste this chance to check the perfectly toned and defined muscles on his arms. Now you understand why the fans often saying things like ‘I want to bite his arm’ or ‘I want him to hug me with those big arms’, because now you also had an urge to bite it too–

...

Did you seriously thinking about biting Hoseok’s arm just now?

You shook your head quickly, trying to throw that ~~naughty and dirty~~ mind far, far away. Since it was a bit dangerous to keep checking on his body, you decided to move to check on his face. He had a beautiful brown eyes, a fine nose, a kissable pouty and pink peachy lips, strong and sharp jawlines. Even in the dark and with only the light of street lamps lit on his face, Hoseok really looked so handsome.

“Are you checking me out?”

Hoseok’s sudden question quickly snapped you out of your thoughts. You looked up to see Hoseok’s eyes on you and he’s grinning widely –which you noticed it makes him look cuter–. You didn’t notice you’re staring until Hoseok’s voice break the silence just now. You quickly looked away, feeling embarassed being caught checking him out. Hoseok laughed softly and you never realized before if his laugh is quite addicting. “Be careful or you might fall for me, (Y/N).” He teased.

“I–“ When you just about to say something about it, you felt a tiny droplet hit your face. “Eoh?” And seconds later, rain suddenly pouring down on both of you. “What?!” You hollered and raised your hands above your head to shelter it from the rain, but it’s practically useless since the rain kept pouring down and soaking you. Why it had to be raining now when you’re about to arrive to your home?

You could hear Hoseok tsk–ed and suddenly draped his jacket –which he had been holding until now– over your head to provide some protection against the rain. “Hurry!” Hoseok half–yelled, grabbing your hand and running towards your home.

You were a little startled by Hoseok’s quick actions but began running as fast as him, and soon you were finally arrived in your beloved home. You sighed in relief and Hoseok did the same. You fumbled with your keys before finding the right one and swiftly unlocked the door. “Come inside, oppa–“

“No, thanks. I’ll go back to the dorm now, we have morning practice tomorrow.” Hoseok smiled in appreaciation at the offer.

“But oppa, it’s still raining heavily outside!” You stared at Hoseok in disbelief. You wanted him to stay and wait for the rain to stop, or at least lend him an umbrella, but Hoseok had already back to running down the street, ignoring the rain. “Hoseok oppa!” You tried to call him, but Hoseok couldn’t hear you to the heavy rain and he already disappeared from your sight.

* * *

On the next day, you were just finished helping your parents’ in their café and you went home to prepare yourself and to prepare foods for MONSTA X –you always left the café one hour before the boys’ usual practice hour ended at noon–. You took a quick bath and dressed in simple outfits. You put on a light make up to brighten up your face –also to look prettier in front of Hyungwon– and decided to tie your long hair into a messy bun.

You were about to leave your room to the kitchen, when your eyes caught a black jacket on your bed. It was Hoseok’s, the one he had put on you to cover you from the rain yesterday. You smiled as you remembered Hoseok kindness that succeeded on making your heart flutter a bit. The jacket had already get washed and get dried clean, ready to return it to its rightful owner. You grabbed the jacket and wondered if Hoseok is alright, because he must be drenched in the rain last night on his way to dorm. “Hoseok oppa... I hope he’s not catching a cold...”

* * *

“Hoseok oppa is sick?!” You shouted in surprise as Kihyun answered your question about why Hoseok wasn’t in the practice room. It caused you to feel guilty as you’re the reason why Hoseok went home without any shelter in the middle of the heavy rain and if only you could stop him and at least lend him an umbrella, or asking him to stay for a while..

Kihyun could sense the guilty on his sister’s face. To be honest he and the other members were quite surprised to found a drenched and shivering Hoseok last night, but Kihyun didn’t forget to thank him as Hoseok told him the reason why he came back a little bit later than usual and why he is soaked like that. Still, Hoseok got some scolding from Hyunwoo about him being reckless running in the middle of rain instead of waiting for the rain to stop. “Hoseok hyung is resting alone in the dorm. Do you think...you can visit him and bring those food for him too?”

“Of course!” You answered at once along with a nod.

* * *

Hoseok felt so hopeless and weak on the bed, it felt so hard to move his body with his current condition. His body was wet and sticky because of sweat. His head was aching non–stop and spinning. His breath was unsteady. He felt so thirsty, he wanted to take a drink but since he might lost his balance and fall if he stood up, he decided to forget about it. At this kind of situation, he really wished there is someone to be here to take care of him.

Yoo (Y/N)...

How Hoseok really wanted the little innocent angel to be there for him, to take care of him. Hell, he thought that maybe he would get better only with seeing your cute smile. But if he asked you to come over and take care of him, would you say yes to it? Both of you were not that close, maybe just a mere friend or a simple oppa–and–dongsaeng relationship, so even though he wanted it so much, it may would be weird if he asked you to come and become a personal nurse for him.

A sound of the front door opened and being closed caught his attention. _‘Who is that? It’s still early for them to come home... Or maybe it’s our manager who wants to check on me?’_

Then Hoseok saw the door of his room being opened and he was expecting to see his manager’s or maybe the other member’s worried face. But what he didn't expect was to see the face of a person he really wished to be here just now. "Y–(Y/N)...!?"

“Hoseok oppa!!!” You rushed to Hoseok’s side and sat next to him on the bed. “How are you feeling???”

“(Y/N)? (Y/N)? Why are you here...?” Hoseok asked with a hoarse voice, and he tried to ignore the pain and the uncomfortable feeling on his throat as he talked. _‘Is this a dream? Or maybe my head is playing with me?’_

But no... This is real... It’s not a dream... Because when you put his hand on Hoseok’s forehead, it felt too good and the touch was too real to be a dream for him.

“You’re full of sweat! Wait a second...” You went off to the bathroom and not so long after that, Hyungwon showed himself in front of Hoseok.

“Care to explain why she is here...?” Hoseok mumbled weakly.

“We told her about your condition, and she immediately said yes when Kihyun asked her to come here and check on you. And Kihyun asked me to walk her here.” Hyungwon smirked and he took a seat next to the sick Hoseok. “(Y/N) also told us about what happened last night on the rain... And I only want to ask one question to you.. Really? Shin Hoseok? Are you trying to be his white–horsed knight? Though it’s really not cool at all to get sick after doing such bravery act to your lovely princess.”

“Shut up...” Hoseok growled in annoyance and how wished he had enough strength to hit that taller man with pillow.

“And... You’re really happy right that our little (Y/N) is worried about you and she cares enough about you to come here and take care of you?” Hyungwon said again with teasing tone and an evil smirk adorned his face.

Hoseok just kept silent, not saying anything to deny Hyungwon. Being his closest friend among the group, the taller man of course know about Hoseok’s feeling for you ever since the first time his eyes met yours. He always teased Hoseok, the one who always showed his abs shamelessly in front of everyone else, suddenly changed to being so shy and didn’t brave enough to talk to one certain girl.

“Okay Hyungwon oppa~ Get off there and let me take care of Hoseok oppa~” You said with a playful tone after you left the bathroom with a basin of warm water and a clean towel in your hands.

Hyungwon obediently gave his seat to you and he restrained his grin when he saw Hoseok’s oh–so–happy face when you sat close to him like that. Didn’t want to disturb their ‘moment’, Hyungwon excused himself to go back to practice.

Of course Hyungwon didn’t forget to ruffle your hair affectionately –which he intentionally did it to make Hoseok jealous– and teased him by telling you to be careful because Hoseok might eat you alive. Hyungwon quickly ran away for his life and laughed when the sick jealous person just him a dangerous ‘Stay-Away-From-Her’ glare. Hoseok felt like throwing everything he could grab to that damn tall man, but he knew he couldn’t do it with his current state.

When there’s only two of you left, you began your work as a private nurse for Hoseok. You cleaned Hoseok’s sweaty and sticky body with a wet towel, you helped Hoseok to change his pajama –which you tried your best to not keep stealing glances at his honey abs and his lower parts– and you even cooked a porridge and feed Hoseok. Sometimes you also thought Hoseok was like a little cute baby when you feed him like this and you had an urge to pinch his cheeks.

While for Hoseok, he was thinking if he’s ready to die anytime soon due to the massive happiness. You helped him changing clothes, helped him clean his sweaty body and feed him like a caring wife to her sick husband? He’s really ready to fly to the heaven and thank God for the opportunities.

After Hoseok done eating, you pulled the blanket to cover Hoseok’s body fully and you would caress Hoseok’s hair softly and the older one would close his eyes to enjoy his crush’s warmth on his head. If being sick could make you care like this, then he wouldn’t mind being sick for all the time, that’s what Hoseok thought.

“I’m sorry oppa...” You mumbled out of sudden and Hoseok opened his eyes to see your guilty face. “Because of yesterday, because of me, you become sick like this... I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay... It’s better if I get sick like this instead of you... It would hurt me if I see you in my current state now...” Hoseok said weakly with a small smile.

“Why are you being so kind to me oppa?”

“It’s because...” Hoseok raised his hand slowly to reach your cheek and caressed it. “... I care a lot about you, (Y/N). You mean so much to me...”

When Hoseok said he cared about you with a deep gaze set on his eyes, you went shy and nervous out of sudden. Your face was getting a small tint of pink and your heart was beating faster. And somehow, you couldn’t look straight on Hoseok’s face anymore.

 _‘What’s wrong with me...? Why am I being nervous? It’s just Hoseok oppa... He cares at me because I’m his member’s sister... But... Why I feel like he cares about me more than just an oppa to his dongsaeng?’_ You shook your head vigorously. _‘Yak Yoo (Y/N), stop thinking some non_ _–_ _sense things like that!’_

Later you could hear a small snore and you looked down to see Hoseok’s peaceful sleeping face. You smiled at how cute he was when he’s sleeping. When you were about to step down from the bed, your hand suddenly being pulled by something and causing your body fell next to Hoseok’s. Before you could know what was happening, a pair of arms engulfed your small body, giving you no escape.

“Hoseok oppa??”

“It’s cold... Stay...” Hoseok mumbled softly and you wondered if he’s awake or he just sleep–talking.

But whatever it is, you couldn’t deny he enjoyed it being in Hoseok’s embrace. Sure you could feel that Hoseok’s chest pressing against your back was a little bit too hot right now since he’s sick, but it was still feeling okay. So instead of pushing him away and escape, you just closed your eyes and joining Hoseok to the dreamland. But if only you were still awake for few more seconds, you would have listened to Hoseok’s whispering _‘I love you, (Y/N)’_ to you.

* * *

On the next day, the second you arrived in front of the practice room, you noticed there were seven people sprawled down on the floor and you smiled as you could see one of them is Hoseok. You were glad that Hoseok seems to be fully recovered and he’s healthy enough to continue practicing.

“Foods are here!” You shouted to alert the boys about your presence as you entered the room. Then you didn’t see there’s a chair nearby and your foot accidentally hit it, almost causing you to fall if not for there’s someone fast enough to caught you on time. “Oh God, that surprised me!” You muttered to yourself.

“Are you okay?”

You were a bit surprised at the familiar voice spoke out to you. You looked up to see it was Hoseok who saved you from falling, his hands wrapped securely on your waist and there was almost no distance between both of your bodies. Both of you were so close that you could feel his breath on your face. You suddenly felt a heat flared across your cheeks, and your heart even started beating faster. “T–Thank you... Hoseok oppa...”

“Be careful next time.” Hoseok said with a sweet smile, which almost melts your heart and you couldn’t help but to smile back at him. Hoseok lifted one of his hands to tuck a strand of hair behind your hair and rubbed his thumb on your cheek in oh–so–lovingly way. You blushed harder and you forgot there were not only two of you in the room until Minhyuk spoke.

“Ooh~” Minhyuk noticed your reddened cheeks and your shared smiles, and took this chance to tease you. “Our little (Y/N) is blushing! And it’s my first time I see her smiling like a girl in love! Oh wait– Is she in love with our Hoseok???”

Your eyes widen at ‘in love’ part. You? In love with Hoseok...? Was that even possible when you’re currently in love with someone else–Hyungwon? Minhyuk was sure being silly...

“Don’t tease her, Minhyuk.” Hoseok defended. Hoseok unconsciously tighten his arms on your waist and pulling you closer, making you release a silent gasp because you were practically pressing against him.

“Wow! Hoseok is defending (Y/N)!” Minhyuk gasped, exclaimed in an exaggerated way, held his hands up. He was acting like Hoseok just said some things that weren’t supposed to say. You were feeling a bit embarassed out of sudden to look at either Hoseok or Minhyuk, and you gazed down on the floor. “As expected from our dear Hoseok who’s in love with–“

At that, Hoseok went silent, not just him, but everyone else also the same. Hyunwoo face–palmed himself, Changkyun let out a silent “Uh oh...”, Jooheon felt like he wanted to put a duct tape over Minhyuk’s lips, Hyungwon let out a deep breath, Kihyun half death–glared Minhyuk who was trying to cover his wide–opened mouth because this time he really said some things that weren’t supposed to say. Hoseok just stared at Minhyuk in disbelief and mouthed ‘What the hell, Lee Minhyuk?!’, which the latter put on apologetic face and rubbing his hands together, asking for forgiveness.

Apparently, all MONSTA X members knew about Hoseok’s feeling for you. But since they also knew you’re having a crush on Hyungwon, they promised themselves to not talk about it, especially in front of you. And now, Minhyuk accidentally broke the promise.

When the room suddenly filled with awkward silence, you looked up at each member’s face one by one, but still not looking at Hoseok’s. _‘Why is everyone being quiet all of sudden after Minhyuk oppa said that...? Wasn’t Minhyuk oppa just joking...? But why they are all acting like he just spilled the beans...? It can’t be that...Hoseok oppa...really in love with me...?’_

Hyunwoo was the first one to break the silence. “Come on everyone, (Y/N) has brought us some food. Let’s eat.”

You then remembered you’re still holding the plastic bag of lunch boxes and you quickly put it down on the floor so the members could take it. They had the most silent and awkward lunch ever that day, even Minhyuk who usually be the one to start some topic, kept silent during the whole time. Probably still feeling guilty. While you and Hoseok suddenly found it hard to look at each other, and you kept thinking about Hoseok in love with you thingy.

* * *

Since then, something’s changed within you. When you saw Hoseok, your heart would beat so fast in a weird way, then you’d run or hide somewhere when you’re passing Hoseok in the Starship building or you’d tried your best to stay away from him during practice. When both your eyes accidentally met though, you’d quickly looked away in reflex. When your hand accidentally brushed with Hoseok’s, your face would get as red as tomato at once and your heart felt like it would pop out from your chest. It felt like it’s impossible to get near Hoseok!

That’s why you tried your best to ignore Hoseok and pretending that he’s not exist. Well of course Hoseok mistook it as you hates him, he felt so hurt when you ignored him like that. He guessed you’re acting like this because of Minhyuk spilling the beans the other day, and he wanted to apologize and explain everything to you, but you were just too persistent, and Hoseok was slowly getting out of his patience.

One day, Hoseok succeeded on cornering you into an empty recording studio when you coincidentally met (again) in the Starship building hallway. With his hands extended on the wall on the either side of your head, Hoseok made sure there’s no chance you to escape anymore, confronting you. But you were still being stubborn as ever.

“I’m not avoiding you oppa.” You said, eyes wandering around, not dare to meet Hoseok’s stern one. You bit your lips nervously at how close both of you were, you could feel Hoseok’s hot breath on when he asked you why you are avoiding him.

“Look at my eyes and say that again, Yoo (Y/N).” Hoseok said with a very low dangerous tone, which make you slightly shivered in fear but you still did looking at his eyes. You could feel your heart rate picking up and somehow your eyes moved to Hoseok’s thick, pink lips as it moving to talk. “Tell me... What’s wrong? Is it because what Minhyuk had said that day? Please tell me, I really don’t like the awkward situation between us like this.”

“I...”

When Hoseok’s about to touch your face, you gasped and slapped his hand away hard. “No!!! Don’t touch me!!! Please stay away from me, oppa!!! Go away!!!”

Hoseok shocked, he stared at his slapped, and a bit stinging hand and he looked at you with your eyes being shut tight, your body trembled because of nervous and shy. You were afraid if your heart couldn’t take it and you would go crazy, out of control if his hand touch you. But Hoseok took that as a sign if you hated him...or scared of him so much that you didn’t want him to touch you...

“Why? What did I do until you become like this (Y/N)–ah...?’ Hoseok took a really deep breath. “Okay, I’m sorry. I understand. I won’t bother you again, Yoo (Y/N)...”

You opened your eyes and felt a pang in your heart seeing the hurt expression in Hoseok’s eyes and a forced smile on Hoseok’s face. His eyes were a bit red. You _were_ the one who caused it. Right then, you knew you had done a very wrong thing. “Hoseok–“ Before you could say anything, Hoseok rushed out of the room and slammed the door shut harshly, making you flinched. “Oh God... What did I just do to him...?”

* * *

“Pabo sister!!! Of course he will get hurt if you acted like that!!!” Kihyun growled in frustration and shook his head in disbelief when you told him the whole story. You brought Kihyun to your room as you wanted to ask him for an advice and your eyes welled up immediately.

“But oppa... Since I realized my feeling for Hoseok oppa, I went blank, nervous, shy and panic at once when I saw him. I even can’t do a simple ‘Hi’ to him!!! And now... Look at what I’ve done to him... What should I do now...?” You were hugging your favorite teddy bear tighter and muffled your soft sobs on the bear.

Ever since you took care of Hoseok when he’s sick, a new feeling for the latter developed inside your heart. It’s amazing that you could fall for Hoseok just because of that one day and also when you’re still being crazy about Hyungwon. Yet magically, the feelings for Hoseok was growing bigger and bigger until there’s no more space left for Hyungwon in your heart. But still, you’re not _‘adapted’_ well to your new feelings and you’re not ready to meet Hoseok when you now finally sees him as your crush.

That’s why all this time you had been ignoring and ignoring Hoseok, waiting until you’re ready to accept the fact you’re in love with Hoseok before facing him. But you didn’t realize if that would hurt him so much. You couldn’t imagine what Hoseok felt when you yelled and slapped his hand like that.

You wanted to apologize to Hoseok and explain to him everything. But you coudn’t, because now it’s Hoseok’s turn to ignore you.

Hoseok always left before you came to deliver the lunch boxes to practice room –and he would eat alone outside– and the members even didn’t know where he went.

Hoseok wouldn’t answer your call, which you got his number from Kihyun –he did picking up for the first time, but he hung up the second he heard your voice–.

Hoseok would walk away when you met him at Starship hallway and when you tried to run after him, he ran faster than you and it took only seconds for you to lose him.

Lastly, Hoseok always called in sick –which he fakes it– twice a week to avoid you, he wouldn’t open the door for you even you had already knocked it for thousand times only to see him.

Kihyun rubbed your back softly and examined his sister’s sad figure. He couldn’t stand watching his dearest sister and his fellow member–bestfriend being like this. So he used his brain trying to figure out what should he do to help them. Then an idea plopped out in his head. “(Y/N), oppa will help you this time. But never do something stupid that will hurt both of you again, understand?”

When you nodded slowly, Kihyun fished out his phone from his pocket and dialled a certain moodmaker’s number, giving him a chance to atone his sin.

* * *

One day when Hoseok called in sick, again, he was a bit surprised to see Minhyuk’s standing in front of his room. “Why are you here?”

“I think I’m sick too~ So I asked for Hyunwoo’s hyung permission to get back earlier~“ Minhyuk said, and Hoseok knew if he’s lying because the latter still sounded as cheerful as usual and he had this shining bright smile adorned his face. “Can I come in?”

“Suit yourself.” Hoseok lay his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes tiredly and he turned his body around lazily so now his back was facing Minhyuk.

Minhyuk took this chance to get inside the room and silently told a certain someone to wait outside behind the door and only enter once he gave a sign. Minhyuk

Minhyuk was about to talk to Hoseok, but only to found out if the latter had fallen asleep. And he chose a funny way to wake him up, which was throwing himself to Hoseok’s bed and landed right above his body. Thank god Minhyuk didn’t weight too much or that ‘throwing’ action would cause Hoseok’s bed to crash down and thank god Hoseok’s body was strong enough so he had no bones crack due to Minhyuk plane landing on him.

“Ouch!!! What the hell Lee Minhyuk!!!” Hoseok shrieked in pain and kicked Minhyuk off his body. Minhyuk just rubbed his poor butt and gave him a lost puppy face but of course it gave no effect to the latter though.

“Stop being gloomy like that! You should thank me for trying to help you to distract your thought about (Y/N), not kicking me!!!”

“Mind your own business. And I’m not thinking about her.” Talking about you made Hoseok’s face getting more gloomier. “(Y/N)... She hates me so much, right?”

“Don’t make your own conclusion. She must have her own reason.”

“She even looked terrified when I tried to touch her and she told me to go away! What else if it’s not because she hates me!?”

Minhyuk flinched a bit when Hoseok snapped like that. Hoseok rarely snaps no matter what happened to him until now. Wow Hoseok’s sure very depressed and frustrated right now, wasn’t he?

Hoseok sighed loudly. “Maybe I should move on and get over her. (Y/N) doesn’t loves me, and even worse, she hates me. I should stay away from her and give up my love for her... That’s what she wants, right?”

“Woah woah woah, hold on a sec, there.” Minhyuk quickly stopped Hoseok from saying more. His brain was thinking hard about how to convince Hoseok not to give up. Not when you’re actually already feeling the same way about him. “Listen, let me say sorry again, because it’s my fault you two has to become like this. But! What if... What if she says she loves you too?”

“Lee Minhyuk, you know that it’s impossible–“

“ _’What if’_ , Shin Hoseok. _‘What if’_...” Minhyuk emphasized those words. “‘ _What if’_ she actually loves you too and she’s actually too shy to get closer to you, that’s why she always keeps a distance from you?”

When Hoseok thought about it and kept silent, Minhyuk grinned and suddenly an idea came to his mind. _‘Okay, this might be working...’_

“What if she’s so nervous that her heart will stop beating just because of your simple touch, that she won’t let you touch her until she’s ready? You know that all those things she did are resemblance of a person who’s falling in love, right?” Minhyuk raised his voice so that someone outside the room could hear him too.

Minhyuk then continued. “And if she hates you, she wouldn’t call you for thousand times, wouldn’t come here to see you, trying to set things straight after what she did to you, right? If she hates you, she would just ignore you and wouldn’t care if you’re mad or not.”

Okay... That makes sense... Somehow Hoseok felt that Minhyuk was telling him the truth, that you did all those things because you too also have feelings for him. Minhyuk’s smirk goes wide because Hoseok has finally fell into his trap.

“What will you do if (Y/N) was here, Hoseok–ah?” Minhyuk slightly opened the door and signalling someone to come inside and hide behind him to hear what Hoseok would say. Of course Minhyuk had to be careful so Hoseok wouldn’t see the person.

“I will hug her so tight that it will hard to breath for her. I will caress her hair lovingly. I will give kisses on her face. Then I will tell her how much I love her. Tell her I love him until she get bored of hearing it.” Hoseok said softly while imagining those things in his head.

“And what if (Y/N)’s here and says ‘I love you too’?” Minhyuk grinned and stepped aside, his eyes gave a signal to the person who had been standing behind him. “It’s time. Go ahead.” He mouthed.

“That will be impossible.”

“Try it, Hoseok–ah. Who knows? Maybe a miracle will happen to you.”

Hoseok raised an eyebrow at Minhyuk’s weird and sudden request. A miracle? The latter was being so silly out of sudden, he thought. “Yoo (Y/N)... I love you..”

**“I love you too, Hoseok oppa...”**

Hoseok’s eyes went wide when he heard the voice. The angelic voice he missed the most. The sweet voice of the person he loved the most. Did he hear it right? Or he was just hearing a thing? Mistaken Minhyuk’s voice to be that person’s voice? To make sure of it, he turned around and his eyes went more wide to see the person he wanted to see the most has now standing not far from him. “Y–(Y/N)...??”

“I love you too, Hoseok oppa. I really do.” You repeated again, flashing out your sweetest smile.

Hoseok get down from his bed and he walked slowly toward you. “Say that again, (Y/N)...”

“I love you oppa.” You said as Hoseok stepped closer and closer to you. “I love you oppa.” Then Hoseok finally stood in front of you. “I love you oppa.” Then his hands laid on your cheek with the other one on your waist. “I love you oppa.” Then his face slowly get closer and closer. “I love you, Shin Hoseok.”

And Minhyuk cheered loudly inside his heart when he saw Hoseok finally smiled again, in a sincere way. “I love you more, Yoo (Y/N).”

And finally your lips met with Hoseok’s in a simple and chaste kiss. When Hoseok broke the kiss, he pulled your body into an tight embrace, not wanting to let you go. You just smiled and circled your arms on Hoseok’s waist.

“Pabo Yoo (Y/N), never do something like ignoring me again, you hear me?” Hoseok whispered right on your ear. “It really hurts me so much...”

“I promise, oppa.”

Both of you smiled in relief, now you and Hoseok didn’t have any burden in your hearts anymore since you finally realize your feelings for each other and had let it out. And now you finally belongs to each other.

An audible snap sound of a camera shutter was heard and both of you and Hoseok saw Minhyuk pointed his mobile camera at you. Did he just took a picture of you two?

“When I messaged Kihyun that his plan has worked, he told me to give him a proof that you finally being together so I have to take a picture of you.” Minhyuk then looked at the picture he just took. “What a sweet couple we have here~” Minhyuk grinned widely and he sent the picture to Kihyun, making the new couple blushed. “I bet Kihyun will tell everyone in the practice room when he sees the picture and he will shows it to everyone.”

Both of Hoseok and you looked at each other’s eyes and giggled sheepishly. Maybe you should thank your brother later for the help.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucks~ I hope you like it~


End file.
